You had me at Twinkle, Twinkle
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Even after finding out that his crush on the preschool teacher is hopeless, Natsu still likes to talk to her every time he sees her. Lucy loves to see the gentle fireman come and pick up his niece and nephew every day. She gets discouraged after finding out he has a date on the day she wanted to ask him out. A misunderstanding leads to midnight talks that lead to happy ever after.


Hi! So, I finished Thank God for Mothers the other day. Yay! I hope you go read it!

So today I turned on my laptop and looked at all the others that needed updating. I have ELEVEN fics in need of updating. This includes some mulit-chap fics that I haven't worked on in YEARS. Most of them just need one chapter to be done. So I was trying to decide which one to start with. But for SOME REASON this idea would NOT leave my head. I kept telling myself that I didn't need to post anything new, you guys are waiting on my old stuff like Ice Ice Baby to update! You don't need new stuff yet!

But I wrote something new.

And it was so much fun. Hahaha. This has probably been the most fun I've had writing in a long time. It's just some good fluff, a tiny bit of angst, but good fluff. **Also, there are more references to sex in this one than in anything else I have ever wrote. Be warned. **Nothing bad I promise, haha. The characters are adults, all late twenties. OH! And if i spelled the twins names wrong or got them wrong all together please let me know! Thanks :)

Have fun reading!

_Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

OK everyone! Let's end the day with one of your favorite songs! Here we go!"

Fireman Natsu Dragneel leaned up against the wall at the school he was at. He was here to pick up his cousins' children from their pre-k class. Jutla and Yajee were like his niece and nephew, since he and Gajeel were raised more like brothers than cousins. He loved coming to get them from school, he always took them out for ice cream. Making Levy angry he was ruining their dinner, but hey, he was uncle Natsu! He was allowed to spoil the brats.

But getting ice cream every other day wasn't the only reason he came about thirty minutes early each time. No, what his favorite thing about coming to the school was their _teacher. _The preschool teacher had waist length golden blonde hair, big brown eyes, the sweetest smile, and kindest heart. Natsu was smitten. Beyond smitten.

Unfortunately…

"Hi again, mister Dragneel," the teachers assistant, Zander, came up to greet Natsu and the other parents waiting for the class to be over.

"Zander," Natsu inwardly groaned. The guy was fresh out of college, had a horrible attitude, flirted with all the mothers who came to pick up their _children_, and made him feel like trash for looking at Lucy.

"You're early again," his smile was creepy, "it's so nice to see you take an interest in the kids."

"Well yeah," Natsu crossed his arms. Deciding to ignore the young man in favor of watching his favorite part of the day.

The blonde teacher was sitting in the floor surrounded by about 10 children, she was smiling and clapping her hands as the 3 and 4-year-olds sang as loud as they wanted. Today was one of her personal favorites as well.

"_TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STARRR!"_

The kids snag loud, way out of tune, and not even together. But it was one of the most wonderful sounds to Lucy's ears. Nothing made her happier than knowing that her kids were happy.

"Yayy!" Lucy cheered with them when the song was over, "OK! Go get your bookbags, it's time to go home!"

All the little ones ran to their tables, picked up their bags and lunch boxes, then proceeded to stand in a line so Lucy could give them their goodbye.

What made Ms. Heartfilia a super special teacher is that she made every child feel loved each and every day. In the morning they could pick a greeting as they walked in the door, and in the afternoon they got-

"Dog pile!"

Lucy knelt down and let the kids pile around her for hugs, laughing as she nearly fell over, again.

"Alright, I'll see you all next time!" Lucy gestured for the parents to come off the back wall and take their kids. Some parents waved to her, some started to talk, and a few simply had no time as their child spoke a mile a minute.

"Uncle Natsu!" Two pairs of arms wrapped around the pink haired man's legs.

"YO!" he picked them both up easily and twirled around, "Who's ready for some ice cream!"

"ME!" They both cried, giggled as they jumped down and grabbed a hand each.

"Bye Mr. Zander!" the 4-year-old boy, Yajee, called to the man silently glaring at a parent taking up Lucy's time. His twin Jutla waved goodbye as well as they dragged their uncle to the door.

"Bye you two. Dragneel."

"Later, loser," Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Mommy says that's a bad word!" the little girl tugged on Natsu's hand, pouting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That is a bad word," Natsu grinned, "don't tell Mommy OK? I'll let you have extra sprinkles if you promise!"

Bribing the kid may have bene wrong, but the last thing he needed to do was invoke Levy's wrath.

"What about me?" Yajee cried.

"If you promise too, you can!"

The twins cheered, alerting Lucy of their presence. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks at the sight of the insanely cute fireman in her classroom.

"Bye Ms. Lucy!"

"Bye you two! Be good now for your uncle!

"We will!"

Lucy smiled at them before turning her attention to the man smiling right back at her, "Hi, Natsu."

"Hey Lucy, good to see ya," he said as if he didn't see her three days a week, every week.

"Taking them out to ruin their dinner again?" the teacher smugly crossed her arms, cocking her hip and laughing to herself as Natsu choked on his own laugh.

"Man, nothing gets past you, does it?" he winked at her, absolutely loving the blush on her cheeks. If only he could ask her out.

"I take care of children all day, I'm always looking out for troublemakers," she told Natsu, but looked down to the kids and said, "isn't that right, Jutla, Yajee?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both answered. Yajee grinned up at his uncle and told him, "She caught me picking my nose today! I wasn't even lookin' at her neither!"

"Yajee," Natsu grimaced, "that's so gross! You shouldn't be doing that anyway!"

The little boy just snickered.

"Anyway," Lucy rubbed her arm shyly, "how have you been? Nothing too dangerous, I hope."

"Nah, just some kids trying to smoke in their dorms," Natsu shook his head, grateful he lived at home during college, "and not much else this week, thank God."

"That's wonderful," Lucy clasped her hands, "oh! One day soon we're actually doing a safety course. Would you… like to come and talk to the kids about fire safety?"

Natsu blushed, it was kind of an honor to be asked that kind of stuff. He had been at the fire station for nearly seven years now, and he could count on one hand how often he got to go and do lectures, that was normally for the chief to do. And to be asked by someone as adorable as Lucy? How the hell could he refuse?

"I'd love to!" He gleefully accepted, looking down and seeing the twins equally excited.

"Great! I'll send in a formal request to the chief," Lucy took out her phone to put in a reminder to just that. Natsu saw the tips of her ears go pink when she started talking again, "and maybe after that, we could-"

"We really need to get going for the day, Ms. Heartfilia," Zander had escorted all the parents and kids out the door, all that was left was Natsu, Julta, and Yajee. He stood next to her, standing a foot taller despite being so much younger, "I do believe that Mr. Dragneel should get his niece and nephew home."

Scowling, Natsu wanted nothing more than to hear what the teacher was about to ask him. He noticed that she was visibly upset by the interruption as well, "I don't wanna keep ya, Lucy. But I'll make sure Gramps is looking out for your request. I'll see ya on Friday. Let's go, you two."

The twins echoed out another goodbye, waving to their teacher.

"See you guys! Bye, Natsu," Lucy waved, sighing when they walked out the door. Another opportunity gone.

"Yer gonna be a teacher for the day!" Yajee cheered when he and his sister got strapped into their car seats.

"That's gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to tell Lily!"

"Why would the cat care?"

"He listens to me!"

As the twins rattled on and on about their father's pet cat, Natsu couldn't help but wonder when he was ever gonna find that special someone to have a family with. Where he could listen to his own kids argue about his cat, or just someone to go home to at night.

Last year, when the twins first began going to preschool, he fell head over heels for Lucy. For a few weeks he kept fantasizing about her, but when he finally decided to ask her out, her new assistant teacher _Zander_ decided to finally come to class and introduce himself to Natsu as Lucy's boyfriend. They couldn't be open about it since it would hinder their jobs. But anytime Natsu and Lucy got into a good groove of conversation, like today, Zander would swoop in and get Natsu to leave.

Natsu couldn't tell if the kid was lying or not, but why would someone like Lucy date a man she was working with? She cared way too much about those kids to risk it all for a date. Especially a guy she didn't seem to get along with. Levy had told him once that Lucy said Zander made her uncomfortable, so he didn't get it.

As to why he still hadn't asked her out, knowing it was possibly a lie? He was a chicken shit. Once Zander butts into the conversation, Natsu looses his nerve. Zander is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Tan skin, silky black hair, mysteriously dark eyes, slight accent, buff… everything needed for a romance novel. The kind of guy that girls drooled over in college. He should know, Gray was the same way and girls were always asking him out.

Not that Natsu didn't think he was attractive; he was a fireman after all, he had to keep his body in shape. But sometimes being around his friends like Gray, Jellal, and especially Loke, he felt a tad bit… lacking.

"Hey! We passed the ice cream store!"

"Oh, crap, sorry guys," Natsu pulled an illegal U-turn, hoping that Erza wasn't on patrol today, "just lost in my thoughts."

Ten minutes later, Jutla and Yajee were devouring their sprinkle covered ice cream as Natsu watched with a grin, Levy was gonna tear his ear off, again.

"Worth it," Natsu chugged his drink down before gathering the three's trash, cleaning up their faces to go and lie to their mom about why they don't want dinner.

* * *

Friday came too soon for the fire loving man. Again, he showed up early to watch the last bit of class. Another parent was already there, and they easily fell into a chat about the day.

Lucy was busy picking up some crayons when she saw Natsu walk in. Zander had called in sick today so it was her _chance_.

She strolled to her desk to sneakily pull out her phone. Being the detail-oriented person she was, she had wrote out a plan to get him to ask her out on a date. She was old fashioned, she had never asked a man on a date and she wasn't starting now. But when she picked up her phone she saw she had a new text from her best friend.

Maybe she should have waited to look at it.

_**Levy Redfox**__: So Gajeel wanted to go out and see the new Marvel movie tonight, but we have the kids since Natsu has a date. Do you want to join us for a movie marathon at the house? Juvia and Gray said they would come. _

Natsu… has a date?

She looked up with a twinge of pain in her heart, she thought he liked her. He always stayed to talk to her, always took interest in her gushing about her class and all the exciting projects she planned. She even hung out with him once at Levy's house and he talked to her the whole time instead of the guys. Maybe he was just being friendly…

_**Lucy: **__Aw! I actually have a lot of work to catch up on, so I'll have to miss tonight. Sorry :( _

_**Levy Redfox:**__ No problem! I understand! :) _

She hated lying to her friends, but that one piece of news crushed her spirit for the day. After all, she had been looking forward to this moment since this morning.

She took a big breath to calm her nerves. She wasn't going to let this affect her, she was still in class and still had to be upbeat for the kids. Forcing a smile on her face, she turned around and hit the play button on the radio.

"Let's get up and dance!"

Natsu grinned as he watched Lucy take the hands of two little girls and started to sing with them, moving uncoordinated to the beat of the music.

The class was over before Natsu knew it, he took hold of his niece and nephew's hands. Listening to them excitedly talk over each other, talking about their day and what they were going to do over the weekend.

"Hey, Lucy!" He was happy to note that Zander was not present today, which made it a little easier to come straight up to Lucy to chat.

"Hi Natsu," she smiled at him but immediately looked down to talk to the twins, "you two be good and I'll see you on Monday!"

"Yes Ms. Lucy!"

Smiling another forced smile, she waved them off, nodding once to Natsu before going over to her desk. It was rude to ignore him like that, but she was still stinging in hurt. He was being really kind even when he had a date tonight. How cruel.

The fireman was left feeling cold as he was tugged out of the room, not knowing what he did to deserve that treatment. Had he done something wrong?

"Let's go get ice cream!" Jutla and Yajee raced to the doors of Natsu's car, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sorry guys," he grimaced, hating being the bearer of bad news, "mom said no ice cream today."

Did Levy tell him they couldn't have ice cream? Always, but not for any specific reason today. Did he just want to go home and sulk? Most likely.

"Awwww," the two pouted but weren't too disappointed. Their dad was a huge softy and would probably fix them a bowl later.

"Monday for sure!" Natsu burst out some energy to get them pumped on the way home. He had told Levy he couldn't babysit tonight, stupid paperwork that he forgot to do that HAD to be done by Monday. He really needed Gray's help, but the idiot had a date. Plus, he was on call, he didn't need to be worried about being called while he was watching them.

"I'll see you guys later, OK?" Natsu gave the two children a hug as soon as he got to the Redfox house, Levy was waiting at the front door for them.

The tiny mother yelled out to him once her babies were inside, "You guys are early, no ice cream today?"

"Yeah, gotta get home," Natsu leaned on the side of his car, texting Gray and begging one more time for his help.

"Oh yeah!" his sister-on-law winked and gave him a thumbs up, "Good luck! Go get 'em!"

Natsu raised a pink brow, overly confused. Go get who? His paperwork?

He shook his head, got back in the car and growling when Gray text back saying that he already promised Juvia to go out. He was very close to texting his partners wife to tell her how desperate he needed his help when Gray told him he'd come over and work on it all day tomorrow.

"Ugh, guess I'll just chill tonight, by myself," he turned odd the radio so he could ride in silence to think, "watch Netflix with happy. Maybe I'll finally open that box Cana gave me."

His whole body twitched just remembering the package he got from the drunk. She made it very clear that he was to use it when he was 'lonely and in need of some lady assistance when no ladies were around'.

He turned blood red at the thought. It's not like he was a perv, it had just… been a while.

And honestly after the cold shoulder he got from Lucy this afternoon he really needed to lift his spirits somehow.

* * *

Lucy was enjoying a glass of wine and a good book, lounging on her couch with a cozy blanket when she heard the sirens.

Rushing to her window, she saw that there was a firetruck in front of her neighbors' home. She ran to put on some shoes and burst out the door. She bolted across the yard when a burly fireman yelled at her to stop, people were coming out of their homes to watch. She lived in a cul-de-sac, so the few houses at the end of the street were all familiar to each other, and also very nosy.

Lucy was scared, she didn't even see a fire but the people who lived there were older and their children didn't live nearby so she always helped them. She hoped they were ok.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" a paramedic came behind her, startling her, "Mrs. Agee is in the ambulance and said she wanted to speak to you."

"Of course!" she jogged over to where he said, covering her chest since she was in her pajamas and it was starting to get cold out. No one would blame her for not wearing a bra close to midnight, but they might for wearing shorts in October.

"Oh, dear," an elderly woman sat on the edge of the ambulance, getting her vitals checked, "Lucy."

"Are you alright? Is your husband OK?" Lucy knelt down to take the woman's hand, happy that she seemed unharmed, perhaps just startled.

The lady smiled, "Oh yes, we're both alright dear. Albert is talking with the chief, an old drinking buddy of his. Our dog, Missy, somehow got some sparks out of the fireplace and caught my good curtains on fire."

"Thank goodness," Lucy put an arm around the old woman, "I'm so relieved."

"Me too dear, me too," the woman patted Lucy's arm, "I'll just have to go shopping for new curtains!"

Lucy giggled, her neighbors' spirits were just as high as ever. And she knew she would hear all about how she dragged her poor husband out shopping for new curtains, and probably some other things to match.

At the same time, Natsu was coming out of the house with he burned curtains in his arms. He let out a deep breath, thankful that they got here in time. He saw the owner of the house laughing with Makarov and his wife had been taken to the ambulance… wait… was that Lucy?

He stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting that Laxus was behind him.

"Hey, Pyro, keep moving," the gruff soon-to-be Chief pushed Natsu forward with his foot.

"S-Sorry," he took the curtains to the truck and threw them in a contamination bag to take care of later. Once that was done his eyes went straight back to Lucy.

She was talking with the paramedics and holding the hand of the lady whose curtains burned. She was so _cute_. She had on a long-sleeved shirt with sleep shorts.

"_If she's in her pajamas and slippers, then she must live near here,"_ Natsu gulped, wishing that he hadn't seen her. It'll be too tempting to go home and use that box now with the image of her long legs and bra-less chest in his mind.

"Alright, everything looks good inside, smoke needs to clear out some more. But we're don't here," Laxus called to all the firemen, especially his grandfather who was busy joking with Mr. Agee.

"Good work men!" Chief Dreyer nodded to his friend, returning to his crew to go back to the station.

"Thanks for coming in for such a small job, Natsu," Laxus patted his shoulder, "wouldn't have called but we were a little shorthanded tonight."

"No worries," Natsu grinned, he'd go in to put out cigarette ashes to keep someone safe, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Still, I appreciate it. I can always rely on you," Natsu was glad that Laxus' behavior had changed over the last few years, he was still an ass, but at least he wasn't a dick anymore.

"Anytime," Natsu unzipped his jacket and took off his helmet, colder weather or not, these clothes were still too stifling for him.

"Lucy, thank you so much for watching out for my dear Maggie," Mr. Agee hugged the young woman when he finally came to check on her.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Agee," she hugged the man back, "I'm glad you're both Ok. You'll have to be more careful with Missy, though."

"Oh, that dumb dog," Maggie huffed, "I told you to put her in her pin."

"She was cold, honey."

"She has fur, she'd be fine."

Lucy held in her giggles at their banter, looking around to see who came out their house to watch is when she saw her favorite fireman taking off his jacket.

"Natsu?" she whispered to herself. It was definitely him, no one else could pull off that bright pink hair and tan muscles. She slapped herself mentally, he had been on a date tonight and probably upset he had to leave the girl to come on a job.

Except Lucy knew how much he loved his job and also knew that he would drop anything to go and put out a fire. Even if he was on a date, if he got a call that he would go in, she knew in a heartbeat that he would go.

Lucy crossed her arms, suddenly feeling even colder than before. She turned back to hear the paramedics saying that she cleared Mrs. Agee to go back inside, since they were both OK and didn't have to go to the hospital. She asked if they needed to stay with her for the night, but they pushed her back in the direction of her house, saying they would be just fine.

Nodding, she thanked the paramedics and told her neighbors she would check on them in the morning. She didn't notice the fireman watching her walk up the steps of her porch. He made a split-second decision.

An hour later, Lucy was finally putting her book down after seeing how late it was. She was washing out her wine glass when there was a knock on her front door. She blinked, waited, and she heard it again.

"Who in the world would be coming here at 11:30?" she wiped off her hands, peeking out her kitchen window to see if anyone was still outside. There wasn't, and she couldn't see her driveway from the kitchen. Maybe it was her neighbor?

Thinking that's who it was, she didn't bother looking in her peep hole before slinging the door open.

Maybe she should have looked first.

"Natsu?"

"Uh, hi?" the fireman stood in front of her wearing jeans and a hoodie, an adorable green beanie covered his pink hair.

"What are you doing here?" Looking behind him she only saw his car, "it's almost 12, is everything OK?"

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine," he scratched his cheek, suddenly not feeling so confidant, "Uh, I just… I saw you earlier. And um…"

Lucy could say something about this being an invasion of privacy, but this shy behavior of his was rare. She was curious now.

"First I wanted to say how awesome it is of you to take care of your neighbors. That makes you even cooler than I already thought you were," his words brought a pretty pink blush to her cheeks.

"And um, I just…" he kicked his foot on the ground, forcing himself to get some balls, "I don't know what I did to make ya, uh… not wanna talk to me today. But I just wanted to apologize for whatever it was. It really bummed me out. And I didn't get the chance to stop ya earlier, so… here I am."

Lucy crossed her ankles over and over again, baffled by his reasoning. He came all this way, at midnight, just because he was upset she gave him the cold shoulder? Ugh, who's the cruel one now?

"Natsu," Lucy shivered when the breeze swept over her, "OK. It's freezing, come inside for a minute."

Natsu carefully stepped over into the threshold that would invite him into Lucy's personal space, he couldn't see much in the dark, but what he did see just screamed 'Lucy'.

"Um, well you don't have to thank me for taking care of them, they took care of me when I first moved here so I just want to make sure they have someone for them since their kids don't live here," Lucy rubbed her arms to get rid of the chill, "and well, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I was just upset and was petty. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Huh? Upset for what?" Natsu put his back on the wall next to the door.

"Um," she blushed even more, now having to tell him, "Levy told me you had a date tonight and I had planned on asking you, well, I had planned on making you ask me on a date and well… it was upsetting. Because I really do… like you."

Before Natsu could shout to the heavens that this gorgeous woman liked him, he had to get one thing straight, "Levy said I had a date? Why the hell would she say that?"

Lucy blinked before shrugging, "She said you couldn't keep the kids for their date night because you had a date…"

"Yeah. No," he shook his head, "I was rushing when I told her that. I said I couldn't watch them while I was on call, I think I started to complain about Gray ditching me for a date. She may have gotten it mixed up. The only date I had tonight was my cat and the paperwork I was supposed to have done already."

Lucy flushed, this time from embarrassment, "You mean… there isn't someone else?"

It was Natsu's time to blush, "No. I ain't got a girlfriend or anything…"

"Oh," Lucy leaned her head down to hide her smile.

"But, why were you gonna get me to ask you out?" Natsu still didn't understand how that was gonna work, but Juvia did it to Gray all the time so it must work, "Aren't you and Zander a thing?"

"_Zander?" _Lucy looked disgusted at the thought, "Why do you think that?"

It took a minute for Natsu to calm his racing heart, "He told me. Last year when the twins started your class. He said that you two were a thing and that you didn't show it cause it would mess with your job. I never could tell if he was lying or not. But by your reaction I guess he is…"

"That kid," Lucy rolled her eyes, "the first day we started working together he asked me to go to a bar with him. I told him no, but he hasn't given up since."

Natsu's eyes had glazed over with this information, Lucy then asked him, "Is that why you haven't asked me out? Because you thought I was dating him?"

Natsu nodded, laughing at himself, "I'm an idiot."

Lucy shook her head, "Well call me one too. For believing you were on a date tonight."

Onyx eyes started deep into warm brown, the moment was so absurd. They were standing in Lucy's foyer discussing how much of an idiot they were both were at midnight.

They both burst out laughing.

Tears were coming down Natsu's cheeks when the laughter finally stopped, "So, uh, I guess this means you'll be free tomorrow?"

"You mean today?" Lucy glanced at the clock behind Natsu's head, "But yes, I'm free."

"Cool. So um…"

Lucy had been waiting a long time for this, she wasn't about to get impatient now. No matter how much she wanted to speed things along.

"How about dinner tomorrow night? I gotta work on that paperwork for most of the day, but I can kick Gray out whenever."

"Hm, dinner. What else?"

He smirked, "A moonlit stroll by the pier? I know watching the stars is one of your favorite hobbies."

It had been what he planned for their first date since he first met her. He was ecstatic that he was finally getting to do it.

"That sounds lovely," Lucy smiled.

Natsu grinned at her, looks like he didn't need Cana's box after all.

* * *

_**RING~RING~RING~RING**_

Natsu groaned, who the hell was calling him so damn early?

He felt for his phone only to find he wasn't in his bed. He was on a couch, a very comfy couch. And a certain pre-k teacher was curled up under his arm.

"_What the hell?! When did she get there?!"_

After agreeing to a date, Lucy had asked Natsu if he wanted some coffee before he drove home. One cup turned to two, light small talk turned into a three-hour discussion about their favorite movies, books, places they had been to or wanted to go to, their families and so on.

They lost track of time that Lucy said he could sleep on the couch, but it looks like he had company there too. He wasn't complaining, by far. But mannnn, this is not what he imagined for the first time he stayed over at her place.

_**RING~RING~RING~RING**_

His phone was still ringing, Lucy's hand shot out and knocked it off the coffee table, she never even woke up.

"Heh, good shot," he reached over her to the floor to pick up the device. It was Gray calling. Why was he up at 8 in the morning? Didn't his wife love morning sex?

"What the hell you want, Fullbuster?"

"_Where the hell are you, Pyro?"_

"Hah?" Natsu talking woke Lucy up, she was rubbing her eyes like a kitten and Natsu held her even tighter to his chest, "What do you care?"

"_I'm at your apartment moron. We have to work on that paperwork you forgot all about. I told you I'd be here early to get it done."_

"Shit!" Natsu sprang up, wincing when Lucy nearly fell off the couch, "I forgot!"

"_You asked me this YESTERDAY! And where are you?"_

"I'm uh," Natsu gulped as Lucy stretched, her shirt coming up so he could see her tight abdomen and petite waist, oh he couldn't wait for the chance to hold her more, "I'll explain later."

"_Just get your ass here so we can get started. I'm freezing my balls off."_

"Got it. On my way," he hung up the phone and sent a pleading look to Lucy, "I am so sorry but I gotta go and get that work done."

Lucy laughed, standing up to bop him on the nose, "I know, you told me last night you had work to do. I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

"No! Never apologize for that!" Natsu knew he needed to go but he didn't wanna leave her already.

"Just go, text me around 5 and let me know where we're going."

"You got it! See ya!" Natsu ran to the door, but once again he made a split-second decision.

He ran back to her, kissed the side of her mouth. Just enough to satisfy him, but not quite a first kiss.

"Tonight's will be much better, I promise."

Lucy held her cheeks as she watched him run out the door, heard him yelp as the cold air hit him and the squeal of his tires as he raced out of her neighborhood.

The teacher smiled big as she walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Today was going to be a fantastic day. She didn't even realize she was singing to the song that made Natsu fall for her in the first place.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

* * *

Sooooo? I really really hope you like this one!

I'll be getting to work on my updates next! I think i'll put a poll up to see what you guys want to update first! Go check out my profile to vote! I'll let it stay up for about a week.

Please let me know what you think! I'm so excited to get back to writing and posting something COMPLETELY new is very exciting. It's been way too long.

Oh and question, so I started a new anime the other day and absolutely fell in love with it. But after reading more into (AKA, spoiling myself) I found it was a harem and now I don't know If I should watch more. Its actually new so many of you may not have heard about it. It's called **ARIFURETA: FROM COMMONPLACE TO WORLDS STRONGEST.** I love Hajime and Yue, they're so cute! The anime already has so many extra scenes for them (very adult like scenes, the first kiss is in episode 4) that the manga doesn't! But I want just the two of them together, why does he need so many wives :,(

Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next update!

Love, Smile


End file.
